The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of balloon holders and more specifically relates to balloon holder/caddy systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Balloons have been popular novelty items for many years, being most popular among children. The bright colors and light weight of balloons have fascinated children from the ages of nearly infancy all the way to teenage years. Helium filled balloons seem to fascinate every age group. Balloons have become synonymous with parties because of their widespread use at parties and events that bring joy. When a person driving down the road happens upon a cluster of balloons unexpectedly, the first thought that comes to mind is that there is a party nearby. Because of the nearly universal use of balloons at parties and happy events, balloons automatically create a favorable image in the minds of people of all ages. Because of this and the fact that they are so visible, it has also become popular for people to attract attention to sales events using balloons. Signs have been adorned with balloons to bring attention to what is on the sign. A sign with balloons attached to it draws quick attention to the sign and automatically seems to say, “Everyone welcome.” Some businesses have even developed a permanent and continuous use for balloons as a sales enhancer.
Many individuals like to decorate signs with balloons to catch the attention of people to let them know they are headed in the right direction for events or parties. In order for the balloons to stand upright above a sign, they must be filled with helium. This can be expensive and time consuming, especially for real estate agents who may add balloons to their signs. Also, air-filled balloons can be used more than once as long as they don't pop, whereas helium balloons can only be used once. Additionally, when setting up signs, a helium-filled balloon could potentially float away, leaving individuals without their full display. Individuals may tape stick balloons to displays, however this may not be ideal.
Helium-filled balloons seem to have the most popularity, not just at parties, but for drawing attention to signs. Helium is a gas that is lighter than air and is typically sold in compressed cylinders. These cylinders are very heavy and when purchased, can only be stored in a convenient and safe location, and the balloons brought to the container to be filled. It may be impractical to move a Helium cylinder around from location to location to fill balloons. While Helium-filled balloons are associated with parties and happiness, the heavy weight of Helium cylinders has been responsible for many back lifting injuries. The cylinders also have a high compressed gas pressure and have to be treated with strict safety precautions. Another resulting safety concern, is filling balloons with Helium, placing them in a vehicle with the occupants, and driving. Vision can become completely obstructed by floating balloons that get loose. A less expensive and considerably safer alternative to Helium-filled balloons is desirable.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2006/0240740; 5,306,194; 4,881,916; 7,708,616; 2005/0207168; and 5,295,891. This prior art is representative of balloon holders. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a balloon holder should be easy to set up and display, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable balloon holder and display system to simulate helium filled balloons yet reduce the associated safety hazards, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.